Dance Dance
by Nianko
Summary: It's like we're sixteen all over again... The Jones sister all familiar with the Mercer brothers... now that everybody's back in town, it's time to settle old scores... starting with hockey and then with murder BobbyOC JackieOC R
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note : Hmm…I have loads for stories that never got past chapter 5, so I can't promise that this one will…I'm writing this for the fun of it, and because I miss writing! I promise I'll try and keep posting! _

**Prologue**

Across the street from the Mercer house lived Evelyn's best friend and fellow social worked, Elizabeth Jones. Elizabeth also had two daughters, Annette and Charlotte, better known as Annie and Charlie.

Their mother being Evelyn's best friend, and the two constantly visiting each others house, made the two girls grow up in the almost constant presence of the four Mercer brothers. Annie was of the same age as the youngest son of the Mercers, Jackie, while Charlie was between Jerry and Bobby.

After high school, Annie moved away from Detroit to go to college, while Charlie, who had never been much of a studying person, stayed in the old house helping her mother in her work.

But this story starts years after that, in the day of Evelyn's funeral, when the boys come back... and old fights must be finally resolved.

_**Chapter One: We used to be friends**_

The cemetery was already filled with close friends and acquaintances when Annie arrived. She bit her lip nervously and twisted her fingers making them do a _click!_ sound. It was an old habit of hers, and since she did this from a young age, her fingers were slightly twisted to the sides, but it was hardly noticeable. It was just something to show off around friends, a party trick.

She finally found her sister sitting in the third row, and she knew at once that her sister had arrived there with that place already marked, and might possibly have pushed someone aside to get it. She knew this because they had a clear view of the three still empty spots reserved for family, and the family that was missing was a rather anticipated and feared company for them... well, at least for Annie.

She continued to bite her lip and twist her fingers, and once in a while she tucked her shirt and straightened her black skirt, always looking around in hope of seeing blond hair.

Her face most have showed what she was so nervous to find, as she heard her sister's usual calm and low voice, say beside her:

"I believe they're greeting people at the entrance or something... so, it will take a while before Jack comes and sits down, Annie... Oh don't give me that look, I know damn well that you're looking for him."

Charlie Jones looked very much like she did when Angel, Bobby and Jackie left. Her moves still had that same "don't mess with me" aura, but her face, like always, remained calm, though her most usual expression would be her eyebrow raised or a slight smile or smirk on her lips.

"I just wanna see them! They've been gone too long... and don't tell me you don't wanna see Bobby, because you do..." Annie smiled and poked her sister. Inside, Annie wondered if it was as wrong as it felt to be thinking about Jackie and... other less than proper thoughts to have at a funeral.

Annie's mind wandered off, and for the first time in those few days, she took her mind off Jack and the Mercer brothers, thinking of Evelyn and all that had happened. She felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't manage to cry. Her emotions seemed to reach a high point when she finally looked up from the ground and faced for a few seconds the so long awaited one, Jackie.

He turned away, obviously not recognizing her or probably not wanting to talk to her in that moment. This thought angered Annie and she bit her lip harder. She looked at her sister through the corner of her eyes and saw her staring with no shame at Bobby Mercer, the oldest one.

The funeral was now over, and most of the people had left. Bobby was still sitting in his chair, his mind now filled up with memories and regrets. His eyes were fixed on the grave of his now dead mother and he was only pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a name.

"Charlieeeee!"

He looked up and saw not very far from him, a young girl, and he recognized her at once. There, standing beside a tree was Annie Jones, looking the same as ever in face, but very much grown up in other parts. He couldn't help but suppress a small smile, or call it a smirk if you like, thinking of how his brother would react to knowing she was in town too. But, in his mind, a sudden realization was made... she had called for Charlie, and to him, the only Charlie she could be calling was...

"Coming!" said an ever calm voice behind him. Bobby turned around to meet the eyes of someone he knew very well.

"Ha... Charlotte Jones." Bobby smirked and waited for her answer. He never let himself be fooled by her calm voice, he knew that her temper was a dangerous one to tamper with, along with her obnoxious and arrogant personality, but that had never stopped them from doing anything...

"Bobby Mercer..." She greeted shortly and followed her sister. This gave him the message she would have never have said out loud, that if he wanted to talk, he'd have to come to her...

Bobby left to search for his brother's house, his mind now half thinking about his mother and revenge, and the other half thinking about some old times that he wouldn't mind at all reliving...

**End of Chapter**

**I'd like for you all to tell me if you like the plot so far, and tell me what you didn't like? I'm afriad I might have given too much away but oh well...please review **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the two lovely reviews! I couldn't answer because my computer is stupid...anyway, thanks smiles I'm not sure where to lead this...so for now, I'll have this chapter and proably the next one mainly exploring the OC's past with the Mercer brothers... by then I'll know what to do next... thank you all ! And forgive my grammatical mistakes, please... this chapter will me probably centered around Charlie and Bobby..._

**Chapter Two: Speechless**

The night they arrived, Bobby wondered around the house, observing everything and feeling his mothers precense everywhere. Everything had her touch and her way, so obvious and so hurtfull...

He walked outside, into the front of the house, watching some kids pass by in bikes, and sat on the stairs. His eyes fixed on the house in front, the lights being opened and you could see what ws going on inside. He couldn't help but shiver a bit as he saw the front door open, and an old friend walk out.

Bobby watched Charlie Jones, old friend and much more, walk out her front door, with the trash, her hair tied back and wearing old jeans, and a big black jacket. It was as if time was on slow motion, and she walked gracefully and her face looked calm.

The spell was broken when'd her voice spoke loudly.

"Are you fucking stawlking me Mercer?" Charlie dropped the trash, and wrapped her arms around her self, protecting her self from the cold wind. Bobby got up and walked in her direction, checking the sides of the street and then the door to his house, making sure nobody was in sight.

"I live here too, Jones "

"Hmm.. was under the impression you abandoned this place, Mercer" Bobby frowned, and knew at once where she was getting at...same old Charlie, never big on the small talking shit. He rubbed his hands on each other, before answering, taking his time to decide where this conversation would lead.

"Come on.. is this the right time to discuss this Charlie?.. I've just arrived from my mom's funeral... give me some rest, will you"

" That'scrap, Bobby... like you said you didn't come back for no funeral " Charlie raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Listen.. there are some things I have to do.. after that we can talk all you want"

"Talk about what Bobby... nothing to talk about you and me, right?" Charlie gave him a big bright and fake smile, turned around and went home.

"Hey... come on Charlie, don't be such a goddamed bicth! Jesus..." She gave him the finger, and entered the house, leaving Bobby angry and memories floading in.

**Flash Back**

**Bobby walked out of the house, carrying his big bag, with all his clothe. All his other stuff were already in his car, an old and beaten up car, he bought with the money he had made working at the super-market, around the corner. He looked at his mother, and saw her looking a bit worried, and drifted to someone leaning on the side of the stairs. Her hair was brown and straigh but with volume, falling into her shoulders. Her face showed that she was angry and ehr eyes were red, as if she was crying.**

"**Charlie.."**

"**Are you leaving?"**

"**Charl-.." He was quickly inturrupted by her calm voice.**

"**Are you fucking leaving, Bobby?"**

**He closed the truck of his car and said nothing, only looked at her before turning his face to observe the house in front og his for a moment.**

"**Yeah, Charlie I'm fucking leaving" He started walking in direction of the door and as he opened it he heard her voice, now behind him.**

" **How very damn typical of you Bobby... at least you could have said bye or whatever... but why bother, you never gave a damn about me anyway!" She yelled to him, angry and emocional.**

"**Don't start with that shit, Charlie... I never lie to you, ever, you get it? Do i need to spell it out for you...I fucking sorry!" Bobby yelled back, and they fell into another shouting contest. Everyone in the street was used to their fights, that seemed to always end in the less expected moments, the house falling into silence again.**

**But this time all the girl did was let out a yell of frustartion and start walking in quick steps towards her house, but as he entered the car and her the house, she turned back and yelled:**

"**That's not good enought... not nearly good enought, Bobby!"**

**She closed the door, slamming it. But she stayed there, watching him, as he was there, not moving, just looking at the house, asif he kenw she was standing at the door looking at him hrew the net...and watched him drive away, in his old beaten up car, her legs wanting to run after the car and her mouth wanting to shout to him and ask him to take her with him.. but her mind yelling and screaming with anger, and cursing his existence.**

**End Of Flash Back**

**Enf of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys rock _

**Chapter Three : Don't Speak**

Charlie entered the living room, cursing under breath and fell on the couch beside ehr sister hard, making Annie gasp.

"Jesus... you scared me, damn it!" Annie straighed up, and changed the chanel, since it was on some boring old movie. She looked at her sister, and blinked a few times, trying to wake up, since she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment.

"So... what happen?"

"Oh... just some asshole" Charlie got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Annie laughing.

"You talked with Bobby, didn't you?" Annie followed her sister, who was now preparing something to eat. Annie started filling a glass of water for herself as she observed her sister.

"Don't you have anything else to do.. like dram about Jackie or whatever? Ypu seem to enoy doing that so very much, this days "

Annie rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, going up stairs to her room. She turned on her CD player, and the room was filled with the sound of **Bohemian Like you**, and she took from under her bed a pink box, with many butterflies and stars that she her self her painted on it. Inside, there were pictures, brithday cards, letters, books, a diary and some CD's. On the bottom, after she took everything else, and placed it on her bed, there were close to 30 pictures. In the first few, they were of her and her sister, along their mother. As they grew up, pcitures of the Mercer boys started showing.

As she looked at the pictures, remebering each day, and smiling, laughing and almost crying, at pictures of them and Evelyn. But the ones, she wanted to really lok at were the last seven pictures. In them, you could only find pictures of herself and Jack Mercer, the youngest Mercer brothers.

In the first, she was just twelve, and it was aken a few moths after Jackie was adopted. He was finally starting to calm down, and ajust to his life as a Mercer, and Annie had been encourajed to be his friend, because she was of his age and she could help him fit in. They were playing hockey, the sticks far bigger then them, and Annie had no talent for that sport, and still didn't, anyway.

The next pictures were of them at thriteen, at her fiftheen birthday, three of them when'd they were sixteen years old, but it were the last two that she stared at for what could have beenan hour easily.

One, they were playing hockey again, but they were already seventeen, and she thought of that day. He had been trying to teach her how to play hockey. He always did that, even if he had tried to explain the rules to her a million times already, and she always found a way to do things wrong, he always explained again, neevr angry or bored. He always laughed and made fun of her, but he was never mean or stupid, until that time.

In the picture, she was holding the stick and laughing, and he was showing her how to hold the stick properly. She laughed slightly, because she thought it was the stupidest sport ever, and they all looked very gay, waving their stickes around.

She stopped laughing as her eyes set on the last picture. It was taken... maybe a week before Jack left for good. It wasn't the fact that the picture was taken before he left, but what had happened in that week, maybe a day or two before the picture was taken. Too someone that didn't knew them both, they would look like angry friends, and even two people that didn't like each other., or were unconfortable in each others prencese.

Someone would think that because while in their otherpcitures they were smiling and laughing, and in a few even hugging., in this one, they sat apart from each other, sitting on a couch, Jackie was looking at somehing else, while Annie stared at her lap.

Annie closed her eyes, and remebered why they were so unconfortable that night with each other.

**Flash Back**

**She left the room slamming the door in who ever was behind her, and she hear his voice yelling something rude. He opened the door and slammed it behind himself too. She had her back turned to him, and didn't look back as he stood there, now speechless.**

"**Annie..."**

"**I don't want to talk you"**

**He grabbed her shoulder and forced to face him. He was secretly relieved that she was crying but at the same time he wished she was, because her face showed more anger then sadness.**

"**I don't know what to say to you" He didn't, and she could see that. But, she still felt angry, and she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him about this.**

"**Then don't say anything, Jack! Just leave, go to your girlfriend!" She gave out a loud and angry sigh, and oushed him out of the way, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her to be still.**

"**She's not my girlfriend, Annie, why the fuxk are you acting like this?"**

**Annie stared at him, not saying anything. She hated talking about this matters, and didn't feel very confortable talking baout her feelings towards Jack ,let alone with Jack. And for a moment, her mind was taken by an irrational feeling and she pushed him closer, and kissed him.**

**He let go of her arm, and stood there shocked, as she kissed him. But she soon broke the kiss, and pulled away quickly, looking shocked. **

"**Ha..hmm...I'm so sorry... I have to g-..." He inturruped her by pulling ehr closer, by wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her. She fell into the kiss and pushed him closer, until they were literally glued to each other.**

**End of Flashback**

Annie shook her head at the memorie. Soon after they kiss, tehy were both naked in this bed, and stayed there all night. Annie remebered how she had waited so long to be with him, and had wwatched him over the years with other girls. They hadn't been best friends, but they were close enough, and even if they didn't hang out with the same groups, they knew each other well, and Annie had always had a secret crush over Jackie, even if she only knew it when'd she turned fifteen, and acted about it at sixteen.

She woke up the enxt morining, thinking it was just a very good dream, until she felt the wight of his arm around her naked waist, and his breathing on her neck. She turned her face to find his, next to hers. She paniced and left the house, trying to leave undetected. But she was still caugh by Jerry, who only looked at her for a fraction of seconds, and then turned his face, and never talked about what he had saw.. at least for all she knew.

Jack left a two weeks after that, and the only thing she got as a good bye was a kiss. She got up and walked to the window, looking at the window in front of hers. He was in his room, probably unpacking or whatever. She closed her eyes and allowed the memories of the night they spent togetehr flow in and smiled.

**End of Chapter**

**Hmm... I'd really like everyone's opinion on this chapter... I was between this and them being drunk, but I thought it was too much of a cliché...is it a good chapter? Let me know please **


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone and the great reviews! I decided to give it a try, but I still have the hole plot to figure out but oh well._

**Chapter Four**

Annie walked out of the house in silent steps. She wore some ragged light blue jeans and orange chuck taylors. Along with it, she wore a light pink T-Shirt and a fitting white leather jacket. Her brown hair was tied in a messy bun, her curls falling all around. In all, she looked very colourfull that morning, but she always did. But that was something that her front house neighbour wouldn't know.

Jack stood silent and unmoving across the street as he watched the girl leave her own house. He hadn't seen her in the longest time, and damn, he missed her. She looked so much like she did before. Still had that same calm and reserved look on her face, that were also joined by a kind glint in her eyes. She still had that same chocolat brown hair and golden-brown eyes. But now she dressed with all sorts of colours, he noticed with amusement, since she used to be quite the tomboy, and then later a very dark clotheing person.

She just stood there observing her, and analyzing every detail about her, until she looked up from her bag and looked straight at him.

Annie lost her mind and thoughts for a second when she found her eyes meeting Jack Mercer's. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it again, not really knowing if she should say anything. He looked like he always did. Punk rocker dude, with the messy blonde hair and the drop dead gorgeous good-looks.

She tried to smile but her efforts were vain, and her smile as see through. She too stopped walking and stood quietly, just staring at him.

The air smelled like the air smells in the early morning. Fresh and cold. It hit her lungs like knifes yet it gave her and him some pelasure since they both liked being outdoors. Somewhere far away, she could hear the cars, and factories working, and some light sound of rap music, along with heavy rock coming from nearer houses.

For the longest moments, Annie and Jack didn't move an inch, excpet when Annie fixed her hair that kept going to her face because of the soft wind that was blowing. It looked much like an old Wild West movie. Both, speechless, staring at each other, not moving at all. Annie's mind was still blank, and she wasn't really thinking about anything as she stared at him. She only stared at him. His body and his hair. _God, the hair..._

But the scene was broken my the sound of Bobby's voice coming from inside the house.

"Oi! Fairy, you comin' to eat or we going to have to wait forever for you to get your cock sucking ass in here?" Bobby appeared on the door, yelling in a loud tone at Jack. He saw his baby brother standing on the lawn staring at the other side of the street. He followed his gaze, knowing already what hewas going to find there. And there it was!

Annie.

_Damn, she looks good_ Bobby thought with a smirk. Charlie would kill him if he even got near her baby sister, for a number of unspoken reasons, and not to mention how Fairy-boy would react. He'd probably break down and cry.

"Hey, finish up whatever you kids are doing and come inside, man, I'm starving" Bobby entered the house with the smallest of smiles.

" 'kay..." That was all Jack was able to answer, seeing as he too had been stripped of his mental abilities.

Annie shivered atthe sound of his voice. She hadn't heard his voice in the longest time. She then looked at her watch and realized she was bloody late. In an act of sudden stupidity, she crossed the street in a hurried step and stood in front of Jack.

Jack stared at the girl with awe, as he watched her closely now. Suddenly out of the blue, he moved foward, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He pulled away first slowly and almost afraid of a sudden reaction that would lead him to get hurt, but then quickly and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry... for your mother" Annie spoke with a nervous touch to her voice, before looking at her watch again. She was sooo late.

"Lisen Jack... I gotta go. Bye" She said this quickly, and turned her back before he could even answer. She walekd quickly praying that he would ask her to stay but he never did. She entered her car, and was suddenly hit by a wave of mint and lemon coming from the car aroma thingy, and a suprising cold wave, because the car was colder then outside. She started the car and left, her mind always on the strange scene that had just happened.

Jack just stood there for a little more, before being by a starving Bobby into the house, his mouth still half open by the suprise of seeing his old friend.

**End of Chapter**

**So? What you think? R&R**


End file.
